More Than This
by GellyBear
Summary: Jim Moriarty did not hire idiots. So there are two jobs botched in one day he is not a happy camper. A fight between Sebastian and Moriarty occurs one of them cheats on the other. MorMor fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**More Than This**

Sebastian Moran did not need this in life. He had almost had his finger chopped off during a job that went momentarily wrong, been called in as an eye witness for a crime HE committed and now his overly emotional criminal mastermind "Boyfriend" was yelling angry and yelling about God knows what.

"Why is it so hard to find competant workers? It is a simple kidnapping! For the love of me I do not understand what was so hard about getting a middle aged woman into a car?"

Moriarty was fuming. He only hired the best to work for him and if this was the best the world had to offer he might as well do everything himself. His men went to capture the woman and she bit one of their fingers. There were five men there. So one man was injured and four of them decided to tend to his "wounds" while the woman ran away screaming. Now they would have to try to find a way to get to her while she had 24 hour police surveillance.

"Their loyalty to one another is sweet. It really is. Sickeningly so. I can't wait till I make them kill each other tomorrow for their complete and utter stupidity. This feeling that people have for each other are a complete waste. Why people think you need love for a proper fuck is beyond me."

At those last words Sebastian looked up at his boss, the hurt obvious is his eyes. Sebastian wasn't the one for all these touchy feely emotions but lately he's been feeling there was something more between Jim and himself. He thought it had gone beyond the bedroom. All the morning kisses, sharing the same bed, just these little things that made him think that maybe just maybe the soul less man loved him. He erased the thought from his head and quickly returned to his brooding expression.

But Moriarty did not miss a second of the snipers face

"Oh no. Moran. Have you gone soft on me? Did you think we were lovers? That what? Because we shared the same bed and I let you inside me that we were in love? How pathetic. If I could love why in the world I choose you? Did you forget that you basically failed a job today too? I thought you were better than that Moran. You are nothing but an employee to me Sebastian and I can easily replace you in my bed"

Sebastian sat calmly in his chair seemingly unphased by the sudden attack but inside he was screaming. The anger he felt was boiling over and he wanted to wring Jim's neck and throw him out a window. He did not need this. He deserved more than this. So he looked the Irish man dead in the eye and said

"Fine. That's fine. Go do it."

Got up and left. He needed a drink and if his boss needed him he knew exactly where to find him. There was only one bar he went to in times like these and it happened to be the only bar not owned by Moriarty. Sebastian sat in the bar for no more than an hour when his (ex?) lover began to text him

"You better get here now before I have you killed ~ JM"

"Sebastian Moran I don't have time for your bullshit~JM"

"If you think I am going to apologize you are dreadfully wrong ~JM"

"Come. Home. Now. ~JM"

Sebastian turned his phone off. Jim had said it himself he did not need him so he sat at the bar and kept drinking. He said he would find someone else so he should do it. Even though that was Sebastian worse fear maybe that's what he needed to snap back into reality. Back to where he had a perfect record and always had the perfect shot. Where he didn't need to worry about whether not he should get Moriarty a fucking present for his birthday.

As he continued to wallow in self pity a blue eyed brunette came and took the seat next him. She batted her eyelashes and bit her lip and she gave Sebastian the once over. Sebastian Moran was the type of man who attracted suitors from both genders and depending on his mood usually accepted, not lately of course but usually. But tonight was different. He was not in the mood to drill a pretty young into the headboard but he also wasn't in the mood to deny her advances. So, he let her get drunk and drape herself over him, nibbling at his ear and petting him through his pants while his mind wandered and he thought of Jim.

As all this was happening Jim walked in the bar still angry but hoping Sebastian hadn't drunk himself into another person bed. He had made that empty threat but he did not want another person. He just couldn't tell Sebastian he loved him. Love was such a petty emotion and it ruined good things and he didn't see what Sebastian didn't understand about that. When he walked into the bar and saw the brunette all over HIS sniper and the disengaged, disinterested look Sebastian had he almost laughed out loud. Even if there was no love in their "relationship" Sebastian was still his and there was nothing that could change that. So now...it was time to teach Sebastian a lesson

He scanned the bar and found a man at the bar. Disgustingly drunk and eyeing him like a piece of meat. He walked over casually and made sure he was in plain sight of Sebastian and began to work his Richard Brook Charm on the man.

Sebastian saw Moriarty and threw the girl off of him. He almost smiled when he saw him walking towards the bar but that notion quickly vanished when he turned and began to flirt with a large and dirty man who had been eyeing every single person in the bar hoping someone would hop on his dick. He watched as Jim touched him arm and laughed earnestly and shyly as the man began to feel his ass and thighs. Then, he did something that surprised Sebastian he kissed the man and let himself be dragged out of the bar.

Later that night Jim returned home covered in bruises and love marks. His clothes reeking of alcohol and he seemed to have a slight limp. He looked around the empty flat for Sebastian with no luck. He made his way to their previously shared bedroom and looked at his bed. On it was Sebastian's phone which was now filled with pictures Jim had sent him of his night out. A picture of Jim with his lips around the large and hairy member of the man, eyes round and big looking innocently at the camera was displayed on the large screen and two words written on the screen itself

"I quit"

* * *

AN: Well, there is chapter one. There will probably be one or two more chapters since it is not really done so yeah! Thank you for reading! 3


	2. Chapter 2

Jim Moriarty did not need forgiveness. People who apologized in the hopes of gaining the approval of the people around them lived a mundane existence in Jim's eyes. They were ordinary with a tendency to be wrong and came complete with their own bland and dreadfully boring morals. So, as a result, he did not apologize. He was a genius after all with a habit of combing through every miniscule detail of his plans. In other words, he was hardly wrong. Those who disagreed with him or meddled in his affairs found themselves in the uncomfortable position of missing body parts or suddenly needing to attend a funeral or two. He was much into the business of proving his point and in the case of Sebastian Moran, he had proved his point. But, when he returned to his flat to find Sebastian missing an odd lingering feeling lodged itself at the bottom of his gut. He looked down at the phone one more time and scoffed.

"Fine Sebastian, Go throw your tantrum but if take too long you will regret it."

Satisfied with his unheard warning he made his way back into the living room. Just because Sebby wasn't there didn't mean Jim didn't warn him. He sat in the living room pulled out his laptop and ,to past the time till Moran returned, he worked. Jim was the reason Moran was not dying in some gutter of alcohol poisoning. There was no where else he would go nor another place where he belonged. Sebastian was Moriarty's tiger. The second most dangerous man. All Jim's. He smirked at the thought.

Before the clock had rung the next hour Jim had dipped into his stash of expensive whiskey and began drinking. Two hours later he sat on the couch still, anger building with each sip. Pouring the last of the bottle into his glass, filling it to the brim, he stood up. He involuntarily shifted his feet, the liquid anger spilling out of his cup and scanned the room around him. His eyes rested on the cup in his hand. Jim held his gaze at the cup with enough malice and anger that it should have shatter right there in his hand but when it didn't, he chucked at the wall, losing his balance in the process and falling back onto the chair once more. The glass his the wall and shattered, tiny crystals cascading onto the ground.

He looked at the broken glass through heavy lidded eyes and got up once again. Turning towards the hallway he wobbled to his and Sebastian sometimes shared bedroom. He pushed the door open lazily and peered in.

Clean and perfect as usual.

Then, something caught his eye. He cocked his head toward the dresser to see a drawer slightly ajar.

"Damn it Sebastian"

He hated when Sebastian left his drawers open.

Jim walked over to the drawer adding another thing to the ever growing list of Sebastian transgressions. He bent over to close the drawer—then stopped.

He stared curiously at the drawer then tugged on it with such force the he fell back once and again and the drawer flew out of its confines. Empty. He heart beat faster and faster as he scurried back to the drawer and pulled on the other one. Empty. Where was all of Sebastian's clothes? Did he move back into his private room? Jim turned his head left and right examining the area around him for anymore differences. Anything that would tell him what happened. The alcohol in his body left his mind a jumbled mess as he tried to piece everything together. When nothing clicked in his head and got up and clumsily march across the hall to Sebastian's room.

He pushed his weight against the door and it flew open banging against the adjacent walls sending audible vibration through it. The door was unlocked. Sebastian never left the door unlocked. He was a man of privacy who took pleasure in knowing he could lock himself in the room, away from Jim's insanity, and just clean his guns. Jim, of course, had a key, but he had only used it a handful of times. For the life of him he couldn't even remember where it was now. His face unreadable he focused on the room before him.

Everything lay in disarray. Every single cabinet and drawer lay open and empty. The closet door hung on its hinges and inside there was a single outfit. The suit Moriarty insisted Sebastian wear. Still perfect and pressed just hanging alone in the closet. Sebastian bed lay flipped over to reveal the compartment underneath that held all his guns. Empty. Just like everything else in the room, not a single gun left.

Jim Moriarty was alone.

Abandoned.

He stood there in the room and buried himself deeper and deeper into his mind. Somewhere deep down in his mind there had to be a section of his mind that had remained calm during this time because a panic was slowly settling through his body. His heart was beating so loud it gave him a headache. He looked for any indication or any clue the Sebastian would come back but each time came back empty handed. Curse the alcohol. He reasoned with himself. That is the only reason he couldn't find the answer. The only reason he was so frazzled. There was no other explanation.

_Sebastian come home now. ~JM_

~mew~

_Daddy is tired of your little game ~JM_

~mew~

_You've put on a good show. I applaud you. Now come home. ~JM_

~mew~

Jim sent text after text desperation growing with each stroke of the key. He needed his tiger. He felt naked without his sniper. There was not a time ready in his mind that he was without him. The very air seemed to conspire against as his chest tightened. It felt thick in his throat. Crazy how heavy the air got when there was no one in the room to save you.

_Sebastian Moran. I am sorry. Is that what you need to hear? So you can stop with this foolishness ~JM_

~mew~

Jim the little bit of composure he had left slip away when he heard a small noise across the hall. His ears perked up straining to hear it again. It had sounded like a kitten meow but why were they in his flat? He pressed his ear to the wall. His heartbeat seemed to slow into spaced out quiet thuds to accommodate the silence around him. He listened closely

~mew~

He pulled out his phone again

_Is that you?~JM_

~mew~

He froze in the middle of sending another text. Was he hearing things? He sent another text to Sebastian's phone and followed the noise across the hall.

One more text

~mew~

He walked into his room and looked around. His eyes rested on Sebastian's phone on the bed. Moriarty walked over to the bed and picked it up. It mewed in his hand one more time reminding it's absent owner of the text that waited for him from "Kitten". He clenched the phone in his fist and threw it, hitting a mirror. The phone shattered upon the floor, shard of glass raining all around it.

Moriarty sought the nearest wall for balance and leaned against it. He slid down and sat among the glass shard on the floor. There he sat for what seemed ages. He waited for nobody until the sun tickled the edge of the sky—and he smiled. He pulled out his phone and sent out a text.

_Find. Me. Sebastian.~ JM_

Jim Moriarty had a new game to play.

* * *

**A/N: **Wow sorry If I took kind of long but I just got out of school so now I have more time to write this bad boy out. So I hope you like so far and I have nothing else to say...hmm...yeah...Bye :)


	3. Chapter 3

The next two months passed and faded away as Sebastian found himself sinking deeper into his old life. Spending his nights hovelled up in some bar drinking himself dim, looking like some washed up fool who had lost everything. He'd never admit it, of course, but Jim had been his everything. The short little irish man had plucked him out from the gutter and became the reason the ex-colonel needed to shoot straight again. Under Moriarty's command he climbed through the ranks of killers and assassins and became the second most dangerous man in Britain. He was blood-thirsty and feared. A sick, twisted, and untouchable serial killer but, somewhere along the lines he had grown soft. He couldn't pinpoint the exact moment where he had lost his senses. It must have been a gradual thing like dying of starvation but it had gotten to the point where he actually believed that his boss loved him.

During those month those thoughts swirled in his head as he downed beer after beer. He must have laughed at himself for hours on end cursing his stupidity. How could he have been so stupid? He had so many chances to bury his face in the breasts of some young college girl who thought a man with scars on his face and the cigarette hanging loosely from his mouth was the thrill of a lifetime but he somehow opted out for a short dangerous man with a charming irish lilt and the mentality of a malevolent child.

Needless to say, Sebastian played the part of a broken hearted drunk well.

But as the third month bared it's teeth, Sebastian found himself spending less and less time at the bar. His flat began to actually feel like his home rather than some place to pass the time while the bar was closed. He even began accepting jobs here and there. A dead senator or a tortured employee who knew too much, maybe even a severed finger left on someone's door step. Each one executed quickly and perfectly. There was no mistaking that Sebastian was still "The Tiger". Ruthless and cold.

It was like something had snapped in Moran. Maybe the beer started to taste funny or maybe he just got tired of drinking himself into death. It may also be that he got tired of letting the shadow of another man be his legacy and was exhausted by the useless feelings that gnawed at his brain. Whatever the reason, his teeth were sharp and a taste for blood lingered in his mouth.

Sebastian picked up his bag and walked out the door. He found his way onto the city street and began to walk towards his next job. It was close, so there no use in hailing a cab or jumping on his motorcycle. Without taking more than 4 or 5 steps Sebastian noticed the air was littered with someone else breathing. This wasn't news to Sebastian. About a week after he left Jim's, they started to trail behind him. Watching him at the bar or through the window of the flat across the street. But lately they have been getting more confident and growing in numbers, even following Sebastian out to jobs.

Sebastian stopped walking and stood under a streetlight. He looked up and spoke to the air

"If you know what's good for you, you will leave right now. Or I will shoot you too"

Sebastian hated being followed, especially when it was painfully obvious. He began to walk again, this time alone, and reached his destination. All he needed to do was kill a business man, then he could go home. Sebastian made his way to the stop of the building and set up his equipment. Through the scope of the rifle he saw his target. The man sat behind his desk ruffling through some papers. He had his jacket off revealing a pristine white shirt. Sebastian placed his head between the crosshairs and took a breath.

The shot rang out through the night and broke through the glass of the window. Sebastian sat and admired his work for a good thirty seconds before he left. The shirt was still clean.

He packed up his stuff and was home in under five minutes. He walked up to the door of his apartment to find a man waiting for him. He leaned against the wall adjacent to the door and looked up at Sebastian with brooding green eyes.

"The boss thinks it's time you come home Sebastian"

Sebastian began to unlock his door, not giving the man one look.

"No thanks."

"Seb-"

Sebastian closed the door on the man's face. He wasn't going back. Jim Moriarty could easily use one of his other highly trained snipers. He did not need Sebastian. He was not going back.

* * *

The next day Sebastian woke up early, showered and got dressed. He walked into the kitchen for some breakfast and open the fridge. Empty. He groaned in frustration. He was used to buying groceries but he was also used to being reminded when groceries needed to be bought. Grabbing his keys, he walked out of the flat, curses slipping out from beneath his breath. He stepped out into the light, the sun filtered through his dirty blonde hair, and made his way to the store.

Jim Moriarty looked down at Sebastian from a tall building across the street, a smirk tugging at his lips. There was his tiger. He looked completely normal, if you ignored the scars, in his blue t-shirt and dark wash jeans. Jim, himself, was not a fan of the friday casual look, but Sebastian pulled it off well. His dark eyes followed Sebastian for a while before they were averted to the two men stalking after him.

_"One of you should be enough ~JM"_

_"But sir, It's Sebastian~RH"_

_"I am well aware who it is. One of you. leave ~JM"_

A man with red hair stopped, cast his dark haired companion a backwards glance, and walked away.

Jim's smirk turned into a full smile as he looked back to his tiger.

_"Your turn now Sebby dearest"_

* * *

Sebastian sighed in frustration. _Another tail? This one's not even trying!_ He thought. He looked over his shoulder to see the same man from last night and immediately became more frustrated. He didn't really have any reason to be angry. They were only following orders but he hated being followed. Up ahead he saw a dark alleyway and mumbled

"If you follow me into the alleyway. I will kill you"

It was barely audible but was to Sebastian satisfaction. Just because the man didn't hear the warning didn't mean he didn't get one. He stretched his neck and turned into the alley.

The green eyed man looked up at Moriarty before turning into the alleyway and disappearing into the shadows.

The man looked nervously around the alleyway, his breathing was heavy and sweat poured from his temples. He had heard stories on how Sebastian had gotten his kicks. How he was a true artist when it came to death. He saw a shadow to his left and pulled out his gun

"Seb—"

Sebastian grabbed the man by the neck and pushed him into the wall. He placed his thumb in the notch of the man's throat and smiled. Shadows cast over his features making him like the kind of monster you see in those horror films. The ones that are truly scary because they are only human.

"Arthur. Nice to see you again. How may I help you?"

The words came out as a growl and he removed his thumb from Arthur's neck.w Arthur gasped for air only to expel it immediately in a fit of violent coughs.

"J-Jim wants you to come home" he stammered out. His fear was obvious and it sent chills down Sebastian's back.

Sebastian donned a thoughtful look on his face. He looked as if he were actually thinking about it and Arthur calmed down. Sebastian saw the relaxed expression on his face and smiled. The scared man looked at him and smiled a nervous smile. Sebastian dropped the man and took a step back. The man sighed but when he looked up at Sebastian his eyes widened in fear.

Sebastian slit the mans throat before he could scream blood painted the wall behind them. He bent over the body and examined his work. The man looked as if he had two mouths now. One had dark red blood pouring out and the other one was open letting out a silent scream. He looked up at the wall, little specks of blood sprinkled on it. The perfect canvas.

* * *

Jim Moriarty walked in the alleyway and looked down at the body. Well, what was left of it. Body parts lay sprawled across the ground along with clumps of flesh. The man's face was barely recognizable. It looked like it had been ground against a cheese grater until the skin tore and sprinkled onto the ground. Upon the wall the words "No thanks" were written upon it in bits of flesh and blood.

Moriarty ran his fingers through his hair. He turned around just as his men turned the corner with a garbage bag that was filled with something. He cracked his neck and pulled out his phone

"Hello?! Please help! There—Oh my god – please Help there is so much blood"

He cleared his throat and turned to his men

"Drop the bodies over there and let's go"

* * *

Sebastian sighed and sat on his couch. It had been a long day. After the stretch in the alley he had still gone shopping and carried all the bag home. Then, after putting the groceries away he started to clean out his guns in an attempt to wash away the domestic feeling. That alone took all day and now it was nearly dark. He flipped on the TV beer in hand to find an interesting news bulletin.

"We interrupt your scheduled viewing for this emergency announcement. Police have recently found 4 bodies in an alley. They were dismembered and the body part were seemed to used at paintbrushes to write a message on the wall. What that message was has not been released by the police but they are asking that the anonymous caller come forward—"

Before Sebastian could even react there was a knock at the door. He put the television on mute and walked towards the door, anger burning behind his eyes. His muscles were tense as he pulled the door open.

"You little fucker"

* * *

**A/N: **So yeah there's this chapter heh. Sorry it took so long! I will upload the last chapter tomorrow or maybe later on tonight. I tried not to make Sebastian too emotional but yeah...Thank you for all the reviews! It means a lot to me!


End file.
